fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Falco (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about this character in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Falco jumps in, as the second unlockable character in Devastation! He debuted in Star Fox, in 1993, so he's fought in the fourth level of the All-Star Mode. How to unlock *Win 20 VS matches. *Complete the Arena Mode once at every level of difficult without continue. *Have him join in the Story Mode. With the exception of the third way, you must defeat Falco in Sector Z with Corneria melody. Attributes Falco is an agile character with good options of attack and a very good knockback. Falco has the highest first jump (but not the double one) and has a good projectile (Blaster). However, Falco isn't fast and he has a predictable recovery. *Weight: 5/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Jump: 9/10 *Throws: 7/10 Differences between Smash 4 Aesthetics *Falco's model is based on his appearance in Star Fox 64, like his Melee appearance. Ground attacks *Falco's jab has greater range. *Down tilt throws the opponent up, being a good starter for combo. *Down smash is different: Falco attacks with his hands instead using the feet. It has greater range and knockback. Aerial attacks *Down aerial is a spike in the first frames, becoming a Meteor Smash in the last ones. *Up aerial is similar to Fox's, being stronger and more capable to KO. *Neutral aerial is like his old Forward aerial. *Forward aerial allows Falco to shoot diagonally, inflicting a lower damage but being a better KO move. *Back aerial is like Samus's, inflicting a very good knockback. Grab and throws *Up, Down and Back throw can't be reflected by Franklin Badge. Special Moves *Fire Bird is weaker, giving less knockback and is slower. *Reflector can be hold forward, by holding Down + B. *Falco Phantasm is slower and has less reach than Fox's but has better inertia *Landmaster Cannons is now his new Final Smash. Special Moves *Standard: Blaster. Falco shoots with a blaster, which shoots a slow laser with a good momentum paralyze. It inflicts 3% of damage. Customization: Explosive Blaster/Burst Blaster. *Side: Falco Phantasm. Falco dashes forward, inflicting 7% of damage and helping for recovery. This move doesn't leave Falco in helpless state. Customization: Falco Phase/Falco Charge. *Up: Fire Bird. Falco becomes fiery and after a brief charge, flies in a chosen direction, inflicting also 2% of damage per hit. Customization: Fast Fire Bird/Distant Fire Bird. *Down: Reflector. Falco kicks a reflector forward but he can hold it in this pose. The reflector inflicts 5% of damage and the reflected projectiles inflict 1.2x damage. Customization: Accele-Reflector/Reflector Void. *Final Smash: Landmaster Cannon. Falco jumps on the Landmaster and goes in the backwards of the camera, like Zero Suit Samus's Final Smash in Smash 4. This Smash acts exactly in the same way. Technical Facts *Air dodge: Brawl *Wavedash: no *Traction: high *Taunt: kicks his reflector and says "Piece of Cake". *Entrance: Falco jumps out of his Arwing. *Weight value: 82 Trivia *Falco has a Brawl-style air dodge because his Reflector can be used for combos. Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Males Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters